The present invention relates to the control of fuel injection for automotive engines.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 55-148925(1980) estimates a flow of the intake air from information delivered from sensors other than an air flow sensor and other than an internal pressure sensor. That is, the estimation is based upon detected signals related to crank angle, throttle angle, etc. The fuel injection is controlled on the basis of the estimated air flow.
In accordance with SAE paper 810494, it is known to estimate the flow based upon theoretical calculations and employing measured parameters of engine operation.